Dean Winchester
by hellhunting
Summary: "My name is Dean Winchester, and you probably know me as the rather handsome, wise-cracking, protective older brother from the TV series 'Supernatural'..." Dean tells us what he is thinking. Oneshot/drabble. Rated T for slight language.


_Note: So not sure where this idea came from, it just sorta, popped out. It's a little weird and random and not very long. But please read and review. Go on, you got to love a little Dean-loving, even if it's in a terrible writing style like mine ;)  
Disclaimer: As faaar as I know, the show is not mine, but hey, we can all dream :) _

* * *

**D e a n** W i n c h e s t e r.

* * *

_'Girl: Oh, Thank God!  
Dean: Call me Dean!'_

My name is Dean Winchester, and you probably know me as the rather handsome, wise-cracking, protective older brother from the TV series _'Supernatural'_. It's a totally awesome show revolving around these two brothers, (that's me and geekboy, by the way) who road trip around the states in a beauty of a car and do some serious supernatural ass-kicking. We're great at it, some of the best in the business in fact. (I'm also the cocky brother too, but in a job like this you _need_ an ego the size of Australia.) Well, we had better be good at it after everything we've been through. You see, me and Sammy, we've been trained to do this since we were kids. Never had a normal life, hunting was the only thing we were prepared to do. And we were prepared for anything that came our way, or so we thought. So when me and Sam re-united after he bailed- *cough* I mean went to college, we thought we would find our mysteriously disappeared (turned purposely runaway) father without much trouble. Boy was we in for a reality check and a half.

Nothing is as simple as it seems, the sooner we learnt that the better. And we learnt it quick. This gig has no room for stragglers. The world of the hunter is seemingly black and white, the rule is - if it's supernatural, you kill it. Period. Except, we've learnt that it isn't. The world we live in is full of shades of grey. The people we meet, the monsters we kill, are not always as they seem. Many people would say I'm exhibit A of that idea, I tell them to go screw themselves. So I'm not the 'caring is sharing' type of person like the girl that is my brother. But that does not mean I have 'emotional problems locked up inside me'. Pleaseee, I just don't let myself get emotionally wrapped up in the job, it can turn a person insane you know. And Dean Winchester will not be living out his golden years in some nuthouse. End of. If I even make it that long.

No hunter ever expects to make it old age. I'm surprised me and Sammy have lasted this long. Well, technically speaking we haven't. Sam's already died at least twice, and I've died god knows _how_ many times _and_ I've been to hell and back, literally. I'd bet I have enough gravestones to have my very own personal cemetery. Well isn't that an achievement. But seriously, this gig is no laughing matter, even though we do laugh at it. It's the only way to deal with the things we see. If we don't grin and bear it then we'll be crushed under the horrors and grief of it all. That's why I'm glad I've got Sam, even though I don't tell him enough. Without Sam I don't know where I'd be, he's always there to back me up and get me to have the occasional chick-flick moments (which I could really do without to be honest) but yeah, that kid keeps me going through all this crap, and I keep him going. It's been tough for him, I had a normal childhood for a while, he never had that luxury. He grew up with an absent father and a slightly over-protective older brother. He'd always wanted a normal life, to be free from this screwed up world, and then, when he finally got that, it resulted in his beautiful girlfriend being murdered in the same cruel way our mother was. Life hasn't been kind on my brother but he's been kind on life. Always willing to look on the bright side of things, see goodness in the cold-hearted. Bobby says that it will be the death of him one day, but I say no chance, not while their is still breath in my body.

Me? After everything that has happened to us, all that we've lost. I have little faith left. It's not like I had a bucket load of prayers to begin with but I just can't count on God to save us anymore. The truth is, I'm tired. I'm tired of this life and the price that goes with it. I'd leave it, leave it all and put it all behind me. But I couldn't live with the guilt, I couldn't live in peace knowing that innocent people were suffering the way we did because of the cruel supernatural bastards out there. Even if I could, where would I be? What would I do? Where would I go? I wouldn't know how to live in one place without offending every motherfucker I meet. I have no career skills, no qualifications. Never thought I'd need 'em. School wasn't a place for the younger badass Dean I was. (Had to put on that laid back facade.) I'd have nowhere to live, I can't remember what it was like to live in a house, to have that security knowing that I would be in the same place as I went to sleep in. Sometimes that's all I long for. Security. Knowing that there would be a healthy chance that me and my brother would make it through the next day without some messed up spirit out to get revenge or even crazed hunters turning up at our doorstep wanting to kill Sam because of his weirdo psychic powers. I want to know what it's like to make my own choices in life, instead of the life everyone has seemingly mapped out for me. I say screw the frickin angels and destiny can ride it's way to hell. Because Dean Winchester lives by his own rules and no one but me is every gonna bring me down.

My name _is_ Dean Winchester, and you _may_ know me as the rather handsome, wise-cracking, protective older brother, but let me tell you this...there's a whole lot more to me than that.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) **


End file.
